forbidden love
by sweetysexy
Summary: tentang seorang ibu muda yang bernama baekhyun dan anaknya yang bernama kai, yang sama-sama menyukai namja yang bernama oh sehun. lantas, siapakah yang akan dipilih sehun? seorang ibu muda yang sudah memiliki anak atau anak dari ibu muda tersebut yang meruapakan seorang namja? HUNKAI HUNBAEK SHIPPER MENDEKAT YOW..
1. Chapter 1

**HUNKAI FANFICTION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FORBIDDEN LOVE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **STORY BY SWEETYSEXY**

 **CAST HUNKAI HUNBAEK**

 **SEHUN**

 **KAI AS BAEKHYUN CHILD**

 **BAEKHYUN AS KAI MOM GS**

 **LEGHT CHAPTER**

 **RATE HURT COMFORT**

 **SUMARRY : tentang seorang ibu muda yang bernama baekhyun dan anaknya bernama kai, mereka sama-sama menyukai namja bernama oh sehun. lantas, siapakah yang akan dipilih sehun? seoranng ibu muda yang sudah memiliki anak, atau anak dari ibu muda tersebut yang merupakan seorang namja?**

 **LETS**

 **CHECK**

 **THIS**

 **OUT**

Chap 1

"apakah kamu sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu nak?" Tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya pada sang putra

"sudah.. bu,, sehun sudah yakin,, sehun hanya ingin belajar mandiri saja, supaya sehun bisa merasakan bagaimana mencari uang dengan jerih payah sendiri"

"kalau soal uang yang membuatmu ingin pindah, ayah masih bisa membiayai semua kebutuhanmu nak, kamu tidak perlu mencari uang supaya hidup mandiri" ungkap ayahnya

"tidak yah,, bukan soal itu, ayah dan ibu sudah sangat perhatian dengan sehun selama ini, malah seharusnya sehun harus bisa membanggakan ayah dan ibu, tapii.. sehun baru bisa apa?, untuk itu ayah dan ibu izinkan sehun untuk tinggal sendiri supaya sehun bisa mandiri dan tidak tergantung pada ayah dan ibu." Ucap sang anak panjang lebar

"baiklah nak.. kalau memang itu keinginanmu, ibu dan ayah akan izinkan, tapi kau harus jaga baik-baik dirimu nak,kirimkan ibu pesan sekali seminggu." Ucap sang ibu pada akhirnya

"baik, bu.."

Oh Sehun adalah seorang anak dari keluarga yang sangat sangat berkecukupan, ayahnya adalah seorang direktur di sebuah perusahaan ternama di korea sedangkan ibunya adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga yang baik,patuh dan sayang pada suami dan anaknya. Selama ini sehun selalu di biayai oleh orang tuanya, apapun yang dia pinta pasti selalu diberi oleh orang tuanya itu, dalam artian sehun masih sangat tergantung pada orangtuanya.

Di usianya yang mendekati 17, yang sudah bisa dikategorikan remaja dan lumayan mengerti dengan seluk-beluk kehidupan, membuat sehun berfikir kalau selama ini ia masih mengandalkan orang tuanya dalam hal apapun. Dan hal itu juga yang membuatnya berfikir kalau sudah saatnya ia untuk bisa hidup mandiri, mencari pekerjaan sendiri dan tidak mengandalkan uang orang tuanya saja. Oleh karena itu, sehun meminta izin kepada orangtuanya untuk tinggal sendiri dan merasakan bagaimana susahnya mencari uang yang selalu mengalir bagaikan air yang diberikan orang tuanya itu.

Setelah sehun membincangkan dengan orang tuanya akhirnya ia di izinkan untuk tinggal sendiri walaupun orangtua sehun tidak menyetujui pada awalnya tapi dengan jawaban serta alasan yang membuat orangtuanya itu tersanjung dengan anaknya, akhirnya sehunpun dizinkan.

"bagaimana tempat tinggalmu nak? Apakah sudah ada? Kalau belum ibu bisa membelikan apartemen untukmu, supaya kau nyaman nantinya." Ucap ibu sehun

"sudah bu, ibu tidak perlu membelikan sehun apartemen, itu sama saja namanya sehun masih tergantung pada ibu, niat sehun kan ingin mandiri. "

Ibunya kembali tersanjung dengan putranya tersebut, membuatnya berfikir kalau anaknya itu sudah bisa berfikir dewasa.

"lalu..sehun mau tinggal dimana?" Tanya ibunya kembali

"sehun sudah dapat rumah yang kamarnya kosong dan bisa di sewa bu." Jawab sehun

"tapi hun.. apakah aman? Tanya ayahnya

"sehun berharap aman yah, ayah dan ibu tak perlu khawatir." Ucap sehun pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Other side..

Tampak seorang yeoja yang telaten memotong bahan-bahan yang akan dimasaknya nanti. Yeoja itu tampak masih sangat muda dan belum bisa di kategorikan sebagai seorang ibu rumah tangga yang biasanya sibuk dengan dapur itu. Tak ada kerutan yang membuatnya tampak tua. Wajahnya masih berseri-seri, putih dan mulus seperti remaja pada umunya. Tapi jangan salah, walaupun ia masih sangat muda, ia sudah mempunyai seorang putra yang jaraknya 12 tahun dibawahnya.

Kalau putranya itu sekarang berusia 17 tahun maka dia saat ini berusia 29 th. Jangan ditanyakan kenapa bisa begitu? Karna ini merupakan rasa keingintahuannya yang sangat besar akan sesuatu hal, akan sesuatu kesalahan fatal yang belum diketahuinya, yang akan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri.

Di usianya yang masih sangat belia, lahirlah seorang putra hasil dari perbuatan yang seharusnya tidak dilakukannya waktu itu. Yaa. Saat keingintahuan yang sangat besar pada dirinya sehingga ia berani melakukan perbuatan itu. Akhirnya ia harus menanggung semuanya, membawa janin bernyawa dalam perutnya selama 9 bulan dan itu sangat menyakitkan bagi seorang yeoja di usianya pada waktu itu. Saat orang tuanya mengetahui hal tersebut, janin itu akan segera dimusnahkan tapi karna kondisi dan usianya yang tidak memungkinkan, akhirnya janin itu tetap berada dalam perutnya. Tepat di usianya yang ke 12, lahirlah seorang putra yang sangat tampan, ia sangat bahagia akan kehadiran putranya itu, selama ia mengasuh putra tersebut, ia tinggal di rumah neneknya yang sangat sayang padanya sedangkan ibunya sendiri tidak mau menau karna menganggap itu adalah aib yang harus ditutupi.

Ketika putranya sudah berumur 5 tahun ia memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri dan pindah dari rumah neneknya. Untuk membiayai kehidupan ia dan anaknya ia bekerja serabutan seperti menjadi pembantu pada dulunya tapi sekarang ia sudah tidak bekerja seperti itu lagi.

Dan selama itulah ia hidup bahagia bersama putranya.

.

.

Ttak..ttak..ttak terdengar suara pisau dan papan alas yang beradu menandakan yeoja itu masih sibuk dengan bahan2 masakannya.

"aigoo.. kai eodiseo? Apakah ia sudah mengerjakan pekerjaan yang aku suruh?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri

Kai, itu dia nama putra semata wayangnya itu. Ia jadi ragu, apakah anaknya itu sudah mengerkajan pekerjaan yang disuruhnya. Karna tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan anaknya,akhirnya ibu muda itu memanggil putranya.

"kaai….kaii-ie… kaai-ie… eodiseoo?" panggil ibu muda itu

Sedangkan sang anak yang sibuk dengan aktivitas di kamarnya dan mendengar sang ibu memanggil akhirnya menyahut

"ya..bu.. kai yeogiseo.." sahutnya dari dalam kamar

"kemari sebentar sayang.."panggil ibunya lagi

"ne.."

Kai pun beranjak dari dalam kamar dan keluar menuju dapur tempat ibunya memasak. Sesampainya disana..

"ibu.." panggilnya merangkul bahu sang ibu dari belakang

"kai..sudah mengerjakan pekerjaan yang ibu suruh tadi?" Tanya ibu muda tersebut

"eung.. pekerjaan? Pekerjaan apa bu?" tanyak sang anak

"aigoo. Ibu kan menyuruhmu membersihkan kamar yang ada di samping kamarmu itu, apakau tak ingat?"

"he..he.. tidak bu." Ucapnya jujur sekaligus bermanja-manja pada sang ibu

"kenapa dibersihkan bu,memangnya ada yang mau datang?" Tanya kai

"iya.. sayang,kemaren ada orang yang mau menyewa kamar itu, kebetulan kamarnya sedang kosong kan,jadi ibu sewakan uangnya bisa membantu sekolahmu atau yang lainnya" Jelas ibunya

Memang, walaupun ibu muda itu sudah memiliki rumah untuk mereka dan pekerjaan untuk menghidupi mereka pula, tapi ia masih perlu uang untuk mutiara berharganya tersebut(re: kai),maka dari itu ketika ada orang yang ingin menyewa kamar tersebut,iapun memberikan kamar itu.

"oh.. begitu, baiklah bu,tapi ibu tumben masak yang banyak, apa ada orang lain yang akan datang kerumah juga?"Tanya kai heran melihat ibunya sibuk memasak

"tidak,,ini hanya untuk orang yang akan menyewa kamar tersebut."jawab ibunya

"ibu kenapa pada orang itu sangat baik sedangkan kepada kai tidak" ucap kai merenggut sebal

"aigoo..kata siapa hmm." Ucap sang ibu meneoleh ke belakang melihat putranya cemberut

Sang anak masih tetap mempoutkan bibirnya

"baiklah.. nanti setelah kai membersihkan kamar itu,ibu akan belikan ayam goreng kesukaan kai." Ucapnya pada sang anak

"yyeaa.. kai sayang ibu, CHUP." Ucap kai girang dan mengecup pipi sang ibu

Kalau dilihat-lihat mereka sudah terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih dengan sang anak yang lebih tinggi dari sang ibu,ibunya yang hanya tinggi sebataas bahu anak, ditambah sang anak yang sangat suka bermanja-manja pada ibunya. Benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti ibu dan anak

.

.

.

Kaipun pergi membersihkan kamar yang disuruh ibunya tersebut

"hhmm.. cuman membersihkan debu,menyapu lantai dan memberi alas pada tempat tidur tersebut."ucapnya bermonolog sendiri

Okay.. KAI FIGHTING ucapnya menyemangatkan diri dan mulai membersihkan kamar tersebut.

.

.

.

Setelah bersiap-siap akhirnya sehunpun pamit pada orangtuanya untuk pergi ke rumah yang akan ditinggalkannya tersebut

"baiklah bu.. yah.. sehun pergi dulu." Ucap sehun

"iya sayang,hati-hati dijalan,jangan lupa selalu memberipesanpada ibu tiap minggunya."

"iya bu.. sehun sayang ibu dan ayah."

"kami juga menyayangmu nak.." ucap orang tua sehun

Tepat ketika salam perpisahan itu di ucapkan sehun pergi dari kediaman orang tuanya

.

.

.

Sesampinya di rumah tersebut

"kalau tidak salah,ini memang alamat yang tertera pada kertas ini." Ucap sehun ketika sampai dirumah tersebut

"baiklah semoga aku tak salah."tambahnya

 **Teng Nong…**

 **Teng Nong…**

Seseorang yag mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyipun menyiruh sang anak membuka pintu

"kai… coba buka pintunya sayang."ucap ibumuda tersebut

"ne…" jawab kai

.

.

Kai pun berjalan keluar dan membuka pintu tersebut

CLECK….

"siapa..?" pintupun terbuka

"anyeong haseyo.." sapa seseorang tersebut.

Aigoo…tampannya…. Batin kai

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Anyeong….. saya kembali membawa ff baru berchapter, jadi ceritanya ff ini muncul karna banyaknya hubaek moment… huwaaaaaa eommaa… I hate you sehun kau meninggalkan jonginku. *ok abaikan

Give me the review please..semoga kalian suka,biar banyak review dan saya sangat sangat semangat post chapter selanjutnya wkwkwk

Thank u be4

Anyeoong…


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebelumnya..**

 **Teng Nong…**

 **Teng Nong…**

Seseorang yang mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi menyuruh sang anak membuka pintu

"kai… coba buka pintunya sayang."ucap ibu muda tersebut

"ne…" jawab kai

.

.

Kai pun berjalan keluar dan membuka pintu tersebut

CLECK….

"siapa..?" pintupun terbuka

"anyeong haseyo.." sapa seseorang tersebut.

Aigoo…tampannya…. Batin kai

 **Chap 2….**

"siapa kai..?" Tanya ibunya ikut keluar untuk menengok orang tersebut

"eung.. oh sehun sshi?" tanyanya ketika sampai diluar

"ne… sehun imnidda, anyeong haseyo.." sapa sehun ramah

" apakah benar ini kediaman rumah kim baekhyun?" tambahnya untuk memastikan pemilik rumah tersebut

"ne.. sehun-sshi, anda yang akan menyewa kamar tersebut kan?"

"ne.. " jawab sehun ramah. Sementara kai yang diam melihat ibunya saling mengenal dengan namja tersebut hanya terheran-heran mendengar pecakapan keduanya

"aigoo.. kai kenapa tidak kau suruh masuk, dia orang yang akan menyewa kamar kita, sayang." Ucap ibu itu pada anaknya

Ooh jadi dia orang yang akan menyewa kamar tersebut, tampannya.. batin kai masih terkagum-kagum dengan orang tersebut

"mari-mari sehun-sshi silahkan masuk." Ucap ibu muda itu mempersilahkan sehun masuk kedalam rumahnya. Sehunpun kemudian masuk di ikuti kai yang berjalan di belakangnya

"saya adalah kim baekhyun pemilik rumah ini." Ucapnya

"ah.. ne noona.." jawab kai memanggil ibu muda itu dengan sebutan noona. Sedangkan baekhyun hanya tersenyum sehun memanggilnya noona, panggilan yang tidak cocok untuknya yang sudah memiliki anak tersebut

"jangan panggil saya noona karna itu tidak cocok untuk saya yang sudah memiliki anak ini."

"neeee…" ucap sehun terkejut karena pemilik rumah yang kelihatan masih sangat muda itu sudah memiliki anak. Sangat tidak dipercaya, awalnya sehun mengira kalau pemilik rumah itu adalah kakak perempuan dari namja yang membuka pintu tadi tapi ternyata tidak

"daan.. dia adalah anak saya, namanya kai." Tambah baekhyun memperkenalkan anaknya yang berada di belakang sehun

"aah.. ne..ne.." balas sehun menganggukkan kepala pada akhirnya

"silahkan minum.. atau duduk-duduk dulu." Suruh baekhyun "atau kamu ingin langsung melihat kamarnya juga boleh." Tambahnya

"ne.. bbi-bi" ragu-ragu sehun memanggil yeoja itu dengan sebutan bibi

"kai..antarkan sehun kekamarnya, ne" suruh ibu kai

"yaa..bu." jawab kai

Kaipun mengantarkan sehun menuju kamarnya dan mempersilahkan melihat kamar itu, sehunpun bertrima kasih dan masuk ke dalam.

Ketika sehun melihat kamar tersebut pandangannya sangat baik, lumayan untuknya bisa tinggal dan mulai hidup mandiri. Sehunpun mulai meletakkan dan menyusun barang-barang yang sudah dibawanya setelah itu ia bersantai sedikit dan akhirnya tertidur.

.

.

.

"ibu.. kenapa tidak bilang padaku, kalau orang yang menyewa kamar itu adalah seorang namja." Tanya kai pada ibunya

"waeyo.. kai hhmm..? kau tak suka? Dia kan bisa jadi teman untukmu sayaang… supaya kau tak kesepian." Ucap ibu kai

"iya buu.. tapi…" ucap kai ragu untuk menjelaskan kepada ibunya.

"tapi kenapa" Tanya ibunya balik

"eum.. tak kenapa-kenapa hehe" balas kai garing

Sedangkan baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya

.

.

Malamnya..

Tampak mereka yang sedang makan malam dengan khidmatnya, baekhyun duduk tepat sebagai kepala keluarga dan kai, sehun duduk berhadapan. Awalnya sehun sangat terkejut ketika dihidangkan berbagai macam masakan yang telah di buat oleh ibu kai, ia merasa seperti tamu istimewa yang perlu pelayanan yang sangat istimewa pula. Padahal ia kan orang luar yang menyewa kamar kosong di rumah itu, tapi ibu kai benar-benar sangat baik padanya.

Ketika sehun menanyakan kenapa ibu kai memasak sebanyak itu, baekhyunpun menjawab, kalau sudah seharusnya bagi tuan rumah untuk menyambut tamunya dengan sangat baik, walau orang itu adalah orang luar sekalipun. Hal tersebutlah yang membuat sehun percaya kalau rumah yang ditempatkannya itu adalah rumah nyaman dan aman baginya untuk tinggal dirumah tersebut, mengingat penghuni rumahnya yang sangat baik, ramah dan cantik pula, apalagi putranya yang suka manja-manja dengan ibunya tersebut.

Setelah selesai makan mereka bercengkrama diruang tengah layaknya satu keluarga yang sedang bersantai sambil menonton acara keluarga. Baekhyun menanyakan mengapa sehun menyewa kamar tersebut, sehunpun menceritakan alasannya dan alasan itu membuat baekhyun tersanjung dengan anak seusia sehun yang sudah bisa berfikir dewasa, tidak seperti anak kebanyakan yang suka menghamburkan uang orang tuanya saja. Sehun malah memikirkan untuk merasakan bagaimana sulitnya mencari uang.

Ternyata sehun dan kai juga seumuran dengan sehun yang lebih tua beberapa bulan dari kai, tapi walaupun seumuran, sekolah mereka tentu berbeda. Kalau sehun sekolah di SOPHA High School, sekolah yang sangat terkenal seantero korea, maka kai sekolah di SM High School, sekolah yang juga terkenal di korea tapi tak melebihi ke-terkenalan SOPHA High School

Obrolan mereka ditutup ketika kai terlelap dengan polosnya di pangkuan sang ibu, yaa.. kai sudah tertidur dengan kepala di atas paha baekhyun, sangat manis.. sehun pun tersenyum melihat kai yang terlelap tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Esoknya…

Saat ini kai sedang duduk di perpustakan sambil membaca buku sejarah korea, ia memang terkenal dengan kutu-bukunya. Kai yang sedang focus membacapun di kejutkan oleh seseorang yang diketahui temannya

"kaaai…."

"kkamjjakiyaaa… yyak..jongdae.. kau mengejutkanku." Ucap kai terkejut ketika seseorang datang menghampirinya secara tiba-tiba

"abis.. kau terlalu focus sih membaca buku, sampai-sampi tidak tau kalau aku sudah di sampingmu."

'kaipun hanya mendesah pelan

"kai.. kenapa kau sangat suka membaca?"

"nee.." ucap kai kembali melanjutkan membaca bukunya

"sekali-sekali kau butuh penyegaran kai, supaya otakmu bisa refreshing dan terhindar dari buku buku itu." Ucap temannya yang diketahui bernama jongdae itu

"penyegaran bagaimana maksudmu?" Tanya kai yang masih focus membaca buku

"makanya dengarkan aku dulu kaaai.." ucap jongdae merampas buku yang di baca kai dan menyembunyikannya ke belakang

"aissh… kau ini" ucap kai sebal

"kau tahu.. nanti malam Kristal mengadakan pesta di rumahnya yang megah itu."

"lalu…"

"yaa.. lalu kau harus ikut kim kaai…" ucap jongdae gemas dengan jawaban kai

"kenapa aku harus ikut?"

"aissh..kau ini, aku kan sudah bilang kau butuh penyegaran dan mengenal nikmatnya dunia remaja pada saat ini, kau tahu..?!" ucap jongdae

"sudah saatnya di usia kita yang seventeen ini mengetahui hal-hal yang berupa kesenangan duniawi dan hal yang sedekit berbau… eum.. dewasa." Ucap jongdae memelankan suaranya di akhir kalimat

"maaf..sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut."

"kenapaa..?"

"mungkin aku tidak akan di beri izin oleh ibuku."

"aigoo… kapan sih kau di izinkan oleh ibumu? Ketika ingin ke perpustakaan saja?" ucap jongdae mengejek kai yang terlihat seperti anak mami

"ani..sudahlah.. kalau tak ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi,aku mau melanjutkan membacaku." Ucap kai

Sementara jongdae hanya mendengus melihat teman sebayanya itu.

Memang seorang kim kai sangat-sangat patuh pada ibunya, selalu mendengarkan apa kata sang ibu dan tidak melakukan apa yang tidak di suka oleh ibunya, seperti hal tadi, tidak di izinkan untuk ikut berpesta-pesta walaupun pesta kecil-kecilan sekalipun, kai tidak dibolehkan oleh ibunya dengan alasan pasti pesta tersebut tidak jauh dari kata 'BEBAS' semau hati ingin melakukan apa saja, akhirnya bisa mabukkan,kumpul kebo dan semacamnya apalagi pesta yang tidak dalam pengawasan orang tua, baekhyun pasti sangat yakin mereka akan melakukan hal sesuka hati, tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Peristiwa masa lampau yang terjadi pada dirinya membuat baekhyun exstra dalam mengawasi dan mendidik kai ke arah yang benar, dia tidak ingin kai seperti ia di masa lalu dan menanggung penderitaan begitu lamanya. Untuk itu, baekhyun benar-benar menjaga anak semata wayangnya itu.

.

.

.

.

Sehun POV

Setelah pulang sekolah nanti aku akan mencari lowongan pekerjaan yang bisa menerima ku, supaya aku bisa menghasilkan uang, dan ibu tidak mengirimkan aku uang lagi. Aku akan merasakan bagaimana sulitnya mencari uang itu.

Kira-kira aku bisa kerja apa yaa? Di usia ku yang masih sangat remaja ini, apakah aku bisa diterim oleh orang-orang?,, biarlah tak usah memikirkan itu dulu, ucapku sambil menggelengkan kepala dan tetap mendengarkan apa yang diajarkan songsaengnim di depan itu, walaupun tidak konsen sepenuhnya.

 **Teng…nong…neng…**

Ah.. akhirnya bel tanda pulang sudah berbunyi. Aku pun bergegas memasukkan peralatan sekolah ke dalam tas dan ikut berhamburan keluar bersama mereka.

Sehun POV END..

Setelah mencari tempat untuk bersantai dan sekalian untuk mencari lowongan pekerjaan melalui ponselnya, sehunpun memutuskan masuk ke kamong café. Ia mulai memesan bubble tea kesukaannya itu. Selagi menunggu pesanannya datang.. sehun pun menelfon ibunya dan mengatakan bagaimana rumah barunya itu.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa lama mencari lowongan pekerjaan melalui ponselnya, membuat ia frustasi karena mencari pekerjaan tidak semudah yang dipikirkannya. Banyak syarat yang tidak sesuai dengan umur sehun maupun skill yang dimilikinya.

Hal tersebutlah yang juga membuatnya sempat berputus asa dan berfikir menyudahi pencariannya. Tapi.. ada satu lowongan yang membuat sehun tertarik, yaitu

 **Dibutuhkan seorang koreografer untuk SM HIGH SCHOOL, umur minimal 16 tahun, sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam menari dan memiliki penghargaan maunpun sertifikat yang membuktikan keahliannya.**

 **Segera HUB 8894xxxxx**

"wow..wow.. benarkah? Apakah aku tidak salah lihat? Seorang koreografer? Yes.. aku bisa melamar pekerjaan disini." Ucap sehun sangat girang

Ya.. sehun memang sudah sangat lihai dalam menari karna itu adalah salah satu hobi yang paling di sukanya, tak ayal orangtuanya menyekolahkan sehun di sekolah khusus dance di Amerika dan dari sana jugalah sehun memliki penghargaan yang sangat banyak yang tersusun rapi di dalam kamarnya.

.

.

Setelah akhirnya mendapatkan lowongan pekerjaan yang pas untuknya, sehunpun ber niat pulang kerumahnya. Tidak terasa ketika ia di sampai di luar hari sudah malam.

"aigoo.. tidak terasa, kamong café benar-benar sangat nyaman, membuatku lupa waktu." Ucap sehun

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah..

"akkh.. akhirnya sampai juga." Ucap sehun membuka bajunya sehingga ia topless dan berniat tidur sebelum sebuah suara yang memekakkan telinga membuatkanya terlonjat kaget

"KKKYAAAAAAA…"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC..

Happy birthday KIM JONGIN, semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu, menjadi anak yang baik pada hyungnya, selalu disayang hyungnya.., makin manis makin seeeexxxeeeeh…wkwk. N makin semua2nya deeh…. WUATB.. **SARANGHAE**

#happykimkaiday#happyjonginday

Mohong reviewnya chingu semua


End file.
